


You Always Know What To Say

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: Prompt from a-spash-of-the-sun  -   I think Sara would feel guilty that she's died so much but come back and Martin just dies, that she would become over protective and reckless. Ava notices and helps her deal without getting hurt protecting her team.  Established Avalance.





	You Always Know What To Say

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably note that I have only watched the first three episodes of season three so not everything will be completely accurate...and I don't know very much about Zari yet so forgive any inconsistencies lol  
> Hope you all enjoy though and feel free to send any prompts to me on Tumblr @withgirl-sq :D

Sacrifice was just something that Sara Lance did, Ava first noticed when the blonde captain threw herself in front of a downed Jax so that she could take a punch meant for him. She didn't think much about it at the time since the punch was quickly followed by a counter-attack that left the 1920s mobster on his ass.

There was also the fact that was when Ava Sharpe pretended that she didn't care about Sara since they weren't together. The captain was nothing more than a very annoying (and very attractive) obstacle to her doing her job. Just because she was being nicer to the Legends following the professor's death didn't mean anything beyond the fact that the agent was trying to be a decent human being.

However, Ava soon found the the nicer she was to Sara, the more time they started to spend together. She learnt things about the assassin that were never mentioned in any of the case studies; like her favourite colour, favourite movie and her favourite memories with her family. In a moment of particular vulnerability, Sara had invited Ava to watch a movie with her and had ended up spending two hours talking about Laurel and everything she missed about her. The next day, Sara had tried to apologise for 'unloading' onto her and Ava had finally found any resistance crumbling away as she just stepped into the shorter woman's personal space and connected their lips. It was mostly because she wanted to do so for a while, but also because she had wanted to stop Sara from talking about her 'lack of professionalism' as if it was something she had ever concerned herself with before.

The kiss seemed to be enough to bring the captain of the Waverider back to her usual self as she took control by placing her hands on the taller woman's hips and turned them around so that the agent was against the wall.

It was after this that Ava finally allowed herself to start caring about the captain without hiding behind the pretence of ensuring that the Legends were not doing anything too crazy in their grief.

It had been a few weeks since their initial make-out session and the agent was sat at her desk at the Bureau smiling to herself as she typed away at her laptop. She was writing up notes for the director about the last mission that she helped the Legends with and she found that she was far less annoyed by their methods now that she was writing about her girlfriend rather than the reckless captain that she had spent so many years of her life studying as a guide as what not to do in the field.

However, her smile fell away when she came to the part of the mission that she tried not to think about. Sara had thrown herself in front of Amaya to stop a ninja from slicing directly down the woman's torso. Her timing had not been quite right, however, because the blade had run directly down her wrist. Even if Gideon had easily fabricated a new hand for the blonde woman, Ava still maintains that it may have been one of the most harrowing things that she had ever seen, especially since she actually cared about the assassin now.

She was about to push past the thoughts that had been bothering her for a while now and continue her report, but the sound of bleeping tore her attention away from her work and down to the time courier on her wrist.

It was currently flashing blue, which was an alert that she had added when she had initially been assigned to watching the Legends and her throat constricted at the sight. Though she had tried to convince herself otherwise, she had seen this alert quite a lot in the last few weeks and she now had no doubt what it meant.

It was for this reason that she didn't hesitate to close her laptop and open a portal to the Waverider.

The agent came out into the med bay and she resisted the urge to sigh in frustration when she saw exactly what she expected to. The White Canary lay unconscious none of the beds with a strap around her wrist to indicate that she was currently being healed by the advanced AI.

Amaya smiled sadly at the very concerned woman and she briefly thought about the time when she and her other team members had adamantly despised the agent. To be fair, Ava Sharpe had chilled out significantly since she and Sara had became official, which was very good for the Legends.

"She has a concussion," Amaya explained, knowing exactly what the agent was about to ask.

Ava ran a hand over her face and walked over to the bed so that she could take a seat on the chair that had basically become Ava's chair in the last few weeks.

"Who was she protecting this time?" Ava asked as she reached over to place a hand on her girlfriend's arm.

"Nate," Amaya replied, "but she really didn't need to…You might want to talk to her about…it…"

Ava looked over her shoulder questioningly at the other woman. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what she was talking about, but she wasn't sure if she was the right person to be tackling such a big issue with Sara considering the infancy of their relationship. They had only recently stopped trying to kill each other and since the conservation about Laurel, they hadn't really spent too much time talking so vulnerably.

Amaya held up her hand to stop the agent from protesting and answered the unasked question again, "since Jax left, there is no one on the team who she is willing to talk to about her feelings and I think she needs that, her plan of putting things into a box is clearly not working."

Ava's gaze turned back to the unconscious blonde and her eyes moved to the hand that she was now very aware had been fabricated by Gideon and it suddenly occurred to her that she had been a fool for ignoring the issue for so long.

"Okay," the agent sighed, though she had no idea how she could possibly start the conversation. She was tempted to ask Amaya for advice, but just because the other Legends had been tolerating her since she and their captain had become a thing, it didn't mean that she was nearly as comfortable around them as she was with Sara.

Amaya nodded and turned on her heels to give the woman some time alone with the unconscious woman, mostly because it was obvious that this conversation was over and it wasn't as if Sara needed her to sit in an awkward silence until she woke up.

Ava blew out another sigh once she was sure that Amaya was gone and she squeezed Sara's arm, even if she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the snarky AI would be able to heal her without any lasting effects, she still hated the sight of her girlfriend unconscious in the med bay.

"You're an idiot, Lance," she muttered as she focused on the rise and fall of the shorter woman's chest.

"I thought you found that endearing?" came a raspy reply and Ava's head shot to look up at Sara's face. Her eyes were only cracked open, as if the brightness of the med bay was physically hurting her, and and her facial muscles were very much tense, clearly still in pain, but at least she was alive.

"It's far more endearing when your idiocy isn't life threatening," Ava deadpanned as Sara shifted so that she could sit up more fully on the bed.

Sara didn't reply as she ran her hand across her face like the motion would somehow remove the grogginess from her mind and Agent Sharpe tilted her head at the blonde. She was expecting some kind of quippy comeback.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked after a couple moments of silence.

The captain nodded, finally opening her eyes more fully as she got more used to the intensity of the light and she moved against the wall, leaving space on the edge of the bed. Since this was about the fourth time this kind of thing had happened in the last two weeks, Ava didn't even have to ask what the movement meant and she rose from the chair so that she could remove her blazer and shoes and then moved over to occupy the little space Sara had made for her,

"I'm fine," Sara yawned as she leaned her head on the taller woman's shoulder, "just tired."

Ava brought her arm around the assassin's shoulders and bit the inside of her cheek. It would be easy to just allow the blonde to fall asleep for a couple hours like she had the last couple times, it wasn't as if anyone in the Bureau particularly cared about her disappearing for extended periods of time anymore, but she also knew that it would just be a stalling tactic since Gideon would have already most likely have taken away the possibility of the concussion being fatal.

"Amaya said that Nate didn't need you to take the hit for him," Ava finally said, deciding that there was no way that she would allow herself to take the coward's way out here, even if the idea of tackling emotions made her stomach hurt.

Sara was silent for about five seconds and the agent was about to look down to make sure that she hadn't already fallen asleep, but the blonde finally said, "I couldn't have known that in the moment…"

"The man can turn into steel, Sara," Ava reminded her.

The captain sighed and sat up so that she was no longer leaning on the agent's shoulder and the taller woman had to resist the urge to pout at the loss of contact, not least because the bed was barely large enough for the two of them as it was. But she still sat up so that she could look more fully at the woman who looked as though she was about to tear the band from her wrist and run out of the room.

Sara seemed to fight her flight instincts, which only came into force when people started talking about emotions, she didn't like it when people made her open the repression box.

"I…I didn't think like that in the field…it's just…"

"Your instincts to protect everyone at the risk of your own safety?" Ava supplied.

The blonde looked down at her lap and nodded. The pair remained in silence as the agent simply waited for the other woman to say something, even if she had only known Sara for a relatively short amount of time, she knew that pushing her would almost certainly result in her simply deflecting with jokes and then running away.

Sara swallowed hard when she realised that the taller woman was waiting for her to say something. She took a deep breath and finally said something that she had never been planning to say out loud, "it's isn't like I ever stay dead…"

Ava frowned, but her eyebrows shot up when it occurred to her what the woman was talking about, "this is about Martin, isn't it?"

"I have died and come back to life more times than anyone has the right to," Sara replied, still refusing to look at Ava in the eye.

"And that means that you have to put yourself in danger for your team?" the taller woman asked, suddenly feeling very guilty for not addressing this issue sooner. There was also the fact that she had read about the number of times Sara Lance had come back to life, but somehow hearing the words come out the actual woman's mouth forced Ava to think about a world in which Laurel had never taken her sister to the Lazurus Pit or one one in which the League of Assassins had not been there to save the blonde from drowning. Ava's throat constricted at the thought that there was probably a world in the multiverse where she had never met Sara, even if that would mean that the timeline would have been empirically safer, she couldn't help feeling as though it would still not be a world worth living in.

"It's not as if I would ever actually die," Sara scoffed, "there always seems to be some way to save me, even months after I died, but when it comes to other people…"

The blonde trailed off and Ava reached up and used her fingers to push Sara's face up so that she was actually looking at her now, though the shorter woman did still advert her eyes.

"Martin was a logical man, right?" Ava asked, after a moment of consideration. She knew that she was treading very dangerous waters here, but she felt like she had finally thought of the right thing to say.

Sara frowned and looked at her girlfriend questioningly, "that's an understatement…"

"What do you think he would say about you taking unnecessary risks?"

A heavy silence fell between them and for a moment, Ava thought that she might have actually said the wrong thing, but that fear fell away when Sara actually let out a little laugh, though it was mixed with a sniffle.

"He would probably say something like, 'this team needs you to remain in one piece, Miss Lance'…"

Ava smiled at the attempt at an impression and said, "the team isn't the only people who need you to stay in one piece, Sara."

"I told you, I'm fine, Ava," Sara sighed. As if to prove her point, she removed the band from her wrist and moved to stand from the bed. However, her attempt was cut short when the taller woman placed her hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down lightly, not finding much resistance.

"And what happens the next time or the time after that if no one can get to you or if Gideon goes offline and is unable to help you. Who on this ship do you think would become the captain if something happened to you?"

Sara frowned and opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Mick was definitely off the table since he would be likely to turn every mission into a heist given half the chance, Ray and Nate were hardly mature enough, Zari was too new to the team. That left Amaya but Sara somehow couldn't see the woman leading the Legends even if she was the most qualified, the Legends were just too different to the JSA.

"As their captain, it's my responsibility to make sure that everyone is safe…" Sara replied.

"Exactly my point, Sara," Ava said as she reached up to push a lock of blonde hair out of the other woman's face and shifted slightly closer to her in the hopes that more proximity would help to make the captain less defensive. "I get that you will always be the person who will make sacrifices for others, and that's one of the things that I like about you, I'm just saying that you don't need to be the kind of person who dies protecting someone who was never in danger. You know I would be pissed if you took a bullet for someone who can quite literally turn their skin into a shield…"

Sara actually smiled at this and tilted her head at the agent, "how can you be pissed can you be at someone who got shot?"

"You better hope that you never find out," the taller woman shot back, now matching her girlfriend's smile.

The blonde leaned forward and captured Ava's lips in a quick kiss before she leaned back.

"What was that for?" Agent Sharpe frowned, she had fully expected this conversation to end in an argument more than she would have expected it to end in a kiss.

"It was a thank you for knowing what to say," Sara said simply. She had honestly been expecting this talk to happen, but she had thought that it would have been Amaya who broached the topic but as the weeks went on it became clear that the totem holder had no idea what to say.

"Does this mean I will stop getting SOS calls when I'm doing paperwork?" Ava asked.

Sara leaned back and motioned for the agent to move so that she could resume her position leaning on her shoulder but this time she laid her arm across her stomach and brought their bodies closer than they had been before.

"I don't know…it's so hard to get your attention," Sara yawned.

Ava just rolled her eyes and brought her hand up so that she could lightly stroke the blonde locks.

"Go to sleep, captain," she sighed.


End file.
